a dozen tulip(s)
by demonnicfox
Summary: setiap tahun, untuk dua perayaan, satu bunga tulip untuk setiapnya, dan ini sudah menjadi bunga tulip kesekian yang didapat Elizaveta dari penggemar rahasianya itu. [ head-canon based ]


**Hetalia** **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **A Dozen Tulip ©** **demonnicfox**

 **Genre : General**

 **( Don't like Don't READ , tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun )**

* * *

Pada hari ulang tahunnya dulu, Gilbert menerima hadiah berupa seekor burung kecil dari Elizaveta, dan menamainya Gilbird. Sementara, ketika Elizaveta berulang tahun, Gilbert bisa-bisanya memberikannya sebuah hadiah berupa penggorengan. Alhasil, pria albino itu menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Elizaveta atas kadonya, berupa sebuah pukulan dari pantat penggorengannya yang melayang tepat pada wajahnya.

Tapi, tidak disangka-sangka pula bahwa perempuan itu menyukai hadiah pemberiannya. Buktinya, Elizaveta sendiri mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hadiah yang lucu. Hingga sekarang, dia masih menyimpannya dengan baik. Bahkan tidak kunjung rusak meskipun sudah berapa kali dia gunakan untuk menghajar wajah para _nation_ yang mencari masalah dengannya, juga mengganggu suaminya itu.

Sekarang, adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang kesekian, setelah ia menikah dengan Roderich. Sesungguhnya, hari ini satu perayaan baru tertambahkan, yakni hari nikahnya dengan aristocrat Austria kembali mendapati sebuah paket hadiah yang ditujukan untuknya. Roderich yang memberikannya, katanya, _Dari penggemar rahasiamu_. Elizaveta hanya tersenyum, dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Membuka bungkus paketnya itu, dan lagi-lagi setangka bunga tulip. Juga sebuah surat yang ditinggalkan oleh si pengirim, yang mengaku sebagai penggemar rahasianya. Dan ini sudah terjadi semenjak ia menikah, dan tinggal serumah dengan Roderich. Tidak hanya untuk hari ini, tetapi juga untuk hari kasih sayangnya.

 _Pasti Roddy yang memberikannya_ , pikirnya geli sembari mendengus. Baginya, pria yang selama ini tampil tertutup itu lucu juga. Selalu mengucapkan untuknya dengan wujud paket dan surat lagi, dan membuatnya harus mengirimkan itu ke rumahnya sendiri.

Elizaveta pun memasukkan setangkai lagi ke dalam vas-nya. Kali ini, warna biru menemani warna-warna tulip lainnya. _Ini sudah yang kelima belas_.

Dan tibalah hari kasih sayang. Kali ini, Elizaveta sendirilah yang keluar menuju keluar. Benar. Sebuah paket telah tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya dengan Roderich. Pengirimnya pun sama, dari penggemar rahasia, dan Elizaveta yakini bahwa isinya pun sama; setangkai bunga tulip, dan surat singkat.

Ia berbalik, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak ingin membuka paket tersebut di luar, melainkan jauh lebih baik bila di dalam kamarnya. Meskipun sudah berstatus nikah, Elizaveta tidak pernah membuka paketnya itu di hadapan Roderich, dan bagusnya pun Roderich menghargai urusan privasi Elizaveta.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pria lain dengan berpakaian seragam biru, nampak terkekeh dari tempat persembunyiannya sesudah ia melihat Elizaveta masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintunya.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, 'Liz."

 **end.**

* * *

 **trivia :**

1\. Menurut _head-canon_ , Gilbird, yang tidak lain adalah burung peliharaan Prussia merupakan pemberian dari Hungary pada hari ulang tahunnya. Begitu juga dengan penggorengan milik Hungary, merupakan pemberian Prussia.

2\. Semenjak Hungary menikah dan tinggal serumah dengan Austria, ia selalu mendapatkan kiriman berupa bunga tulip juga secarik surat pada saat hari _valentine_ tiba, juga hari ulang tahunnya. Dan pengirimnya itu adalah Prussia.

3\. Hari ulang tahun Hungary adalah sama dengan hari nikahnya dengan Austria, 8 Juni. ( _source : .net_ )

4\. Tulip merupakan bunga nasional Hungary.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:** Oke, entah kapan bakalan _stop_ nulis based on _head-canon_ , tapitapi jujur. Dari setiap head-canon itu banyak banget yang bisa dijadiin ide buat nulis XD bagi yang mau _link_ nya, bisa PM saya, biar saya kasih _link_ -nya. Tapi satu janji waktu saya buka laptop nanti, karena _link_ -nya di laptop. Ternyata, momen PruHun di balik selipannya papa Hima itu buanyakz. Makin cinta sama mereka. Ini bukan fic valentine, anw.


End file.
